


I just wanna be part of your symphony

by suckerforblove



Series: Larry Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: For the prompt: “I don’t care what you talk about, can you just keep talking?”or, Harry was just trying to have dinner when a cute stranger sat down on his table with a weird question.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886068
Kudos: 48





	I just wanna be part of your symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Clear Bandit feat Zara Larsson's "Symphony".

Harry mumbled a “thank you” directed to the waiter as soon as his place was put in front of him, adjusting himself in his seat and getting ready to start eating his meal. It looked appetizing, but his thoughts and intentions were interrupted when someone sat in front of him, making quite a lot of noise.

Looking up, Styles saw a stranger staring at him with a wide smile. A very pretty stranger. The man was probably around his age, had amazing blue eyes and the smile he was giving Harry… Well, it was part of the reason the man took so long to process the fact that a stranger was sitting at his table.

“Huh, hi? Do I know you?” Styles questioned.

“I don’t care what you talk about, can you just keep talking?” a sweet voice said, a bit hushed and with a thick accent.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, you don’t know me. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” his blue eyes searched from something across the restaurant before landing back on Harry. “I just wanted to have dinner by myself, but when I entered the restaurant I ran into my ex - who cheated on me on our own bed -, the stupid guy in red behind me, so I blurted out I was with my hot date here and, well, you were the first attractive guy I saw sitting alone. I’m sorry, can you pretend you’re happy to see me?”

“Huh, okay, sure, Louis” Harry chuckled. “I’m Harry Styles, by the way.”

He was reaching out to offer a handshake, but he noticed that if Louis’ ex was watching, it’d look like a weird thing to do during a date, so he just placed his hand over the man’s. That earned him a shy smile.

“Thanks, mate. I know it’s probably weird.”

“Well, yes, but you’re cute.” he smirked. “And it could be a real date, if you wanted to.”

“Oh. I mean, I’m still a little bitter over the bad breakup. So, I guess I’d be a bad company.” he shrugged, but allowed his fingers to be intertwined with Harry’s. “It’s a bit soon, I think. I'm sorry, Harry.”

“Well, okay, let’s just have dinner, then. Sounds good?” Styles arched an eyebrow with a flirtatious smile. “And since you’re here at my table and we’re strangers, let’s get to know each other.”

Louis nodded, chuckling.

It didn’t take long before they engaged in a conversation. Louis ordered his meal, they talked about their families, their careers, their past relationships - including the last one that ended up with the man cheating on Louis. They found out they watched some TV shows in common and had similar taste in music.

By the end of the night, after they ate the dessert Louis chose, the conversation stopped for a moment. Their eyes met and both of their faces had matching smiles.

“I know we agreed it wasn’t a date…” Harry started, unsure. “But, huh, do you need a ride home? Innocent offer here!”

Louis smiled at him, that sweet smile that he showed the entire time they spent together. “I can ask for a cab. Don’t wanna bother you.”

“If that’s your way of telling me we don’t have to keep pretending because your ex isn’t around anymore, I’m sorry, you can be more straightforward to tell me off.” Harry said, pausing to ask the waiter for their bill. “But, huh, I’m going to be a little more insistent. Can I drive you home?”

“If that, you know, won’t be too much trouble, yeah.” the man agreed, voice lower than the usual. They split the bill and headed outside, just then realizing their height difference, not that big of a gap, but accentuated by Harry's large frame. “And, by the way, I didn't even notice my ex the entire night.”

During the ride, Louis talked about his job and asked a few things about Harry’s. They sang along to a few cheesy songs, laughing out loud when one of them got the words wrong. It was natural, almost as if they did it all the time. Harry followed Louis’ instructions until they stopped in front of the man’s house.

“Here we are, then.” Styles gave him a smile.

“How would you end this if we were on a date?” Louis asked, blinking at the other man and shifting on his seat. “Are you the type that kisses on the first date?”

“It depends on how much I’m into the person. How much I enjoyed their company and felt connected to them.” he answered honestly, but let out a breath and faced the other. “And, well, how would I end this one, today specifically?”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely with a kiss.” he smirked, tilting his body to the side and letting his eyes fall to Louis' lips.

Louis snorted, licking them as if on reflex. “I think I want this to be a date.”

“I think you just want to kiss me.” Harry teased, but reached to grab Louis’ neck gently and pull him closer. “And I’m totally on board with it.”

“If I kiss you right now…” Tomlinson allowed himself to be pulled closer, his nose touching Harry’s as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Will you want to go out with me again? Like, a real date?”

“I would ask you on a real date with or without a kiss.” he declared and that was, apparently, the best answer he could give because it made Louis’ lips cover his own right away.

Their kiss was gentle and sweet, almost careful. Harry allowed the other to set the pace, following his lead and caressing his cheek when they pulled away. Tomlinson’s eyes remained closed for a few seconds, their faces close enough that their breaths mixed.

“Fuck.” Louis muttered, out of breath.

“What?” he whispered, worried about having done something wrong.

“It’s not supposed to feel this right, I just walked away from a terrible relationship.” he let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and looking absolutely stunning with the lashes resting on his cheeks. “I don’t know if I’m ready to start something, Harry. But it just feels so… So right, so good.”

“What about we don’t overthink it?” Harry suggested, pinching his nose playfully and establishing eye contact again. “It felt good, it felt right, as you said. I felt it too. Let’s just go with it, darling. I’ll take you on a date, like, tomorrow or the day after, or any day you want, if you agree with it. Somewhere fun, but it’s a surprise. Then, if you like it, we can think about another one. And maybe, just maybe, another. And then we see. But we can take it slow, we can just…” he sighed, a bit lost inside those blue eyes. “We can just see how it goes. And enjoy each other. Doesn’t it sound good?”

“Yeah.” Louis closed his eyes under the caress on his cheek, taking a deep breath. “Just see how it goes and enjoy each other.”

And they did.

They went on a few dates, taking things slowly and avoiding the talk about feelings until Louis drank a bit too much and blurted out “I think I’m in love with you” while they slow-danced together in the middle of his kitchen. Harry didn’t hesitate before answering “I am sure I’m in love with you” and that’s how they decided they were in a serious relationship. Well, after they discussed it the next morning, sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wanna reach out, I'm always free to read about your thoughts and ideas. Just leave a comment and I'll answer.  
> Thanks for reading and if you liked it enough to leave kudos!


End file.
